PPGZ no Naku Koro ni
by CountingBodiesLikeSheep
Summary: What would happen if PPGZ was crossed over with Higurashi?  You're about ta find out!  I suck at summarys first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**PPGZ no Naku Koro ni**

**I don't own anything.**

**Some yaoi**

**Please review.**

**Butch is OOC so he and Boomer kinda act the same(and Boomer's not a retard)**

"Hey! Hurry up you two!" An orange haired boy clad in a red shirt waited impatiently for his brothers. "Well, sorry if we know what 'sleep in' means, Brick." Brick rolled his eyes and smacked his two younger brothers on the back of the head. The green boy glared at the oldest. "Teach ya to come on time, Butch." "Whatever. Boomer, you okay?" Boomer nodded. "Yeah, but we better get going or Momoko's gonna-" "YOU THREE ARE SO GONNA GET IT!" As if on cue, Momoko came running down the hill. "Hey Brick, here comes your girlfriend." Momoko finally stopped in front of Brick, Kaoru and Miyako in tow. Momoko was dressed in a white t-shirt with pink sleeves and blue jeans. Miyako had her blond hair in her pigtails, a white blouse with a blue tie and blue skirt was her outfit for the day. Kaoru on the other hand had her white t-shirt on with green sleeves that seemed a size too big and green boy shorts on. "We are gonna be late and it's gonna be all your fault AGAIN!" "It's Butch's and Boomer's fault!" The two reds continued to bicker while Butch, Boomer, and the other girls stood back and watched. "Slept in again?" Kaoru questioned. "Yep. Not our fault-" "-He doesn't know what sleep in means." Miyako looked at them. "Since when were you two finishing each others sentences?" The two boys shrugged. "Alright. Let's head over to school before we really ARE late." Momoko and Brick stopped bickering and thought about the punishment they would receive for being late again. Brick sighed and looked back to his brothers. "Huh? Where'd they go?" Miyako and Kaoru pointed toward the school. Up the path were Butch and Boomer. "Hey! Hurry up or we're gonna be late!" Blue and Green turned and ran. "Don't just stand there! Hurry!" The remaining teens ran toward the energetic boys. Once at the school, Momoko and Brick were once again given a detention for being late. Butch and Boomer sat next to the windows in the back, staring out it. Brick sat in his spot at the front next to Momoko and Kaoru sat next to Miyako in the middle. The day went by smoothly, Butch and Boomer having trouble and Brick resulting to making Momoko tutor them, Miyako talking about(what else) clothes and fashion, and Kaoru trying to ignore Miyako. _Briiiiiing!_ "Finally! The torture is over!" Brick just watched Momoko, thinking about the feelings he felt around her. "Brick? Hey Briiiiiick? BRICK!" Brick snapped out of his trance to see his pink clad crush inches from his face. "W-what the hell do you want?" Blue and Green popped up behind their counterparts. "He totally likes her." "..." The two boys didn't say anything as they walked over and dragged Red home. "See ya tomorrow at the Cotton Drifting festival?" Kaoru nodded and walked off with Miyako and Momoko.


	2. Chapter 2

**PPGZ no Naku Koro ni**

**I don't own anything.**

**Some yaoi**

**Please review.**

**Butch is OOC so he and Boomer kinda act the same(and Boomer's not a retard)**

"Dude, when ya gonna tell her?" Brick looked at his blue clad brother. "Tell who?" Boomer rolled his eyes. Of course he was gonna act dumb. "Momoko! We know you like her." Butch popped up behind the eldest brother. "It's true. Even Miyako and Kaoru know it." Red growled and walked to his room. "Fine. Be that way." Butch and Boomer made sure Brick wouldn't come down anytime soon before sneaking off to the shrine. "Wow. This place is huge!" The two boys turned to make sure no one was following them. Little did they know that two girls were watching them. "And what do you think you're doing?" Blue and Green jumped and turned around. "Nothin'! We just wanted to, you know, check out the shrine." Miyako crossed her arms. "You know it's forbidden and as the shrine maiden I won't forgive it easily." Kaoru nodded. "She's right. Don't go in, but you can check out the outside. No harm done." '_All these things I hate revolve around-_' "Hello? Brick? ...Uh-huh...Uh-huh...Right...Ok...Ok...Fine...Bye." Boomer looked at his brother. "Brick wants us to get home, but-" "-we have to bring you two and Momoko with us. Reasons unknown." They started walking off. Miyako looked to her friend before following the odd boys. "There's something up with them." Kaoru whispered. "Yeah. They're acting really strange. Wonder what's up?" The green girl shrugged.


	3. Chapter 3

**PPGZ no Naku Koro ni**

**I don't own anything.**

**Some yaoi**

**Please review.**

**Butch is OOC so he and Boomer kinda act the same(and Boomer's not a retard)**

Knock. Knock. "Hmm? Who could that be at this time?" Momoko trudged to the door, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Ugh. What do you two want?" Butch and Boomer stared at each other before speaking. "Brick wanted you two come over right now." the green boy stated. "Yeah. We don't know why. Yet." "Um...Ok then. Let me get my shoes on and we'll go." Miyako whispered to Kaoru. "In her pajamas?" "...That's weird." When the five kids reached the Rowdy's house, Brick was waiting at the door. "What took ya so long?" The younger boys shrugged and walked towards their shared room.(And no they do not share with Brick.) "Soo...What do you want? Why are we here?" Momoko questioned. "I need your help. Something's up with Butch and Boomer and I want to know what. I need you three to ask around and ask them what's up. I can't do that alone." The three girls looked at each other and back at Brick. "Fine. We'll help. On one condition. You will do whatever we say for a whole month. All three of you." Brick stood there, a look of shock on his face. "Fine! If it will make you help me." Little did the four downstairs now what was happening upstairs. Butch was in the bathroom connected to their room when he heard several thumps. He peeked out, only dressed in his pajamas. "Boomer?" He looked around and saw his little brother and crush on the floor surrounded by several tall men. "What did you do to him? Who are-" As Green stepped toward his brother, one of the men put a cloth to his nose and he was out. "Let's get them out of here. Quickly!" All of the rest nodded and dragged the unconcious boys out the window and toward their van. A few minutes later, Brick and the girls came up the stairs to talk to them. "Hey Butch? Boomer?" Kaoru opened the door and gasped. "They're... GONE!" "WHAT?" All four kids stumbled into the room. "Let's check the shrine! They might be there!" The teens rushed out of the house and towards the shrine. "Do you see anything, Brick?" A shake of the head was Miyako's answer. She sighed and turned when something caught her eye. "Hmm?" She walked closer and saw two pairs of feet sticking out. Out of curiosity, she poked her head around the object and saw Butch and Boomer. Their chests were sliced open(PJs still on) and their eyes were open and dead. Miyako screamed, not knowing what else to do.

**Look, I know my chapters are short, but I will get writers block if I write too long.(Weird right?)**


End file.
